There are various basic amino acids, and representative ones are lysine, arginine, histidine, ornithine, and the like. These basic amino acids are commonly manufactured in a form of HCl salt.
On the other hand, basic amino acids are also utilized for medicinal use, and in this case, HCl salt must be removed, because it adversely affects on human body. Moreover, they are also utilized for industrial use, use for feed, use for food additives, and the like, in addition to the medicinal use, and, it is required to be commercialized in a form of a preferable weak acid salt, according to the use.
Various methods are known for manufacturing basic amino acid by removing HCl from the HCl salt of basic amino acid.
For example, it is disclosed in Example 1 of Patent Document 1 that a method of adding sulfuric acid to L-Lysine fermentation broth to make it acidic property, feeding the broth to strongly acidic cation-exchange resin in ammonium form to adsorb L-lysine on it, and eluting the adsorbed L-lysine by aqueous ammonia solution.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of obtaining basic amino acid solution by subjecting basic amino acid salt solution to electrodialysis in an electrodialysis vessel containing a combination of cation-exchange membrane and anion-exchange membrane.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that adsorption behavior of L-lysine HCl salt on anion-exchange resin was studied, and dechlorination from L-lysine was attempted by varying adsorption equilibrium with controlling temperature.